Data reproducibility in a measuring process of a Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization Time-Of-Flight Mass Spectrometer (MALDI-TOF MS) is an important concern in the design of a system for particular applications. Since MALDI-TOF uses a solidified sample and matrix mixture on a plate onto which a laser is irradiated, it is inevitable to have a non-uniform concentration or amount of sample mixture for each area of irradiation. The changes in the concentration or amount of a sample as well as in structural formation of comprised molecules of a sample at each laser irradiation may negatively influence the reproducibility. Measuring processes employ a summation or averaging process for the intensities acquired by laser shots, which yields the summed or averaged intensities (e.g. from 500 to 1000 laser shots); unfortunately such a measuring process may have too high irreproducibility to be effective in certain applications (e.g. disease diagnosis).